Morgz
Morgan Hudson (born: ), better known online as Morgz (formerly ItsMorgz), is an English YouTube vlogger and actor who does pranks, challenges and commentary videos. He is well known throughout the community as being YouTube's most popular prankster, creating hits like The Pause Challenge, and known as one of the most popular clickbait YouTube prank channels. Morgz used to be well known from FIFA until he moved on as a vlogger and has since gained huge success out of it. Infamous for his 3 AM videos, he is often referred to as childish and over-exaggerated and manipulated, and his videos are mostly for the young viewership. His mother, Jill Hudson, is a huge part of Morgz's channel, often being featured in a lot of his videos either as a guest or a prank 'victim'. Morgan also had a girlfriend, Kiera Bridget, and an Ex-Girlfriend, Caitlin, who has been in a few of his videos, though Kiera has been in more. Kiera and Morgz broke up around June of 2019. History Beginning Morgz started off with a gaming channel called "LegendaryGamersHD" (which he says in his "Fat Morgz" video). He would play Minecraft, Call of Duty, FIFA, and several more. He was then renamed to, "AngryGamerHD" by the time he reached around 100 subscribers, though later changing his name from AngryGamerHD to "MorgzGaming" after eventually reaching his 1,000 subscribers milestone, which was where the name 'Morgz' nickname came from. Previous series' During the MorgzGaming era, he had been doing an Outlast series (videos currently private), a Shout Out Sunday series (also private), and a few vlogs throughout that time period before making a video about changing his name yet again. "MorgzGaming" then became "ItsMorgz", while continued to make FIFA, Outlast, Shout Out Sunday, and Call Of Duty content. He was also shouted out by multiple people in order to help him gain subscribers. At around 14,000 subscribers, he released his first set of merchandise. The main one was a, 'On the Diet Coke grind' design (Diet Coke is Morgz favorite drink), making a Diet Coke challenge competition after he announced it. Morgz also did Gaming Setup videos. His second public Gaming Setup becomes his first video to reach 1 million views, his second most popular also being the previous Gaming Setup Morgz made the time he hit around 1,000 subscribers. Morgz announced his P.O Box where his fans can send fan mail and have done a series of him opening fan mail. Morgz also did London Vlogs with 5 other YouTubers, Wills, TheBlueDan, Swarmzy, Skillzer, and Treeny, doing the Crossbar Challenge together at the Sidemen Pitch. FIFA 16 At 40,000 subscribers, Morgz changed his name from ItsMorgz to simply just Morgz and got the verified badge a few days later. After that, Morgz uploaded more FIFA content than ever and gained a huge following. He went from 40,000 subscribers to 100,000 subscribers in only a month and continued making FIFA videos until he got a viral FIFA video called, "FIFA 17!!!" that got 2 million views in its first few days increasing his subscriber count from 160,000 subscribers to 200,000 subscribers in a few days as well. Pokemon GO Ever since the release of 'Pokemon GO', Morgz has done an enormous amount of Pokemon GO videos. His most popular one was, "MY BEST POKEMON CATCH!!! - POKEMON GO! - SO MANY CP 1,000+ Pokemon! it has over 6 million views and was his most popular video in a week. When Morgz hit 500,000 subscribers, he finally revealed his Mum, Jill Hudson, and has done multiple videos with her since, and now does videos with her almost all the time. Vlogs At around 700,000 subscribers, Morgan started doing challenges, DIY's, and vlogs, giving him a major boost and growth on his channel. He went from 700,000 subscribers to 1,400,000 subscribers in a few months. His most popular Vlog was 'I kept this a secret all my life... (Webbed Toes) ' which currently has 7 million views and was his most popular video for a while. After the major growth, he then continued doing vlogs, challenges, and DIYs. Morgan also did multiple challenges when he took a trip to Cyprus, giving him another boost. He went from 1,800,000 subscribers to 2,200,000 subscribers in about a month. Channel Struggle After the success of DIY's, challenges and vlogs, Morgan's channel was slowly growing, not getting a lot of views and often loses a chunk of subscribers after uploading a video. Morgz common view-count per video would be at least 200,000 views, but some do often get higher than that. Morgz was on a struggle in the second half of 2017 before returning to the past trend 'Song Lyric Text' pranking, which got millions of views. Fortnite & Rapid Growth During Morgan's channel struggle, he changed up his content by creating, and currently creating, childish and exaggerating videos for kids to view on. Morgz played the popular franchise Fortnite in March 2018 ranging challenges, regular gameplay or with his girlfriend Kiera Bridget. Morgan's most viewed video is "Kid Spends $500 on FORTNITE with Mom’s Credit Card... WATCH" https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Mx3UNTnfCJI, where Morgz purchases the entire Fortnite Season 4 Battle Pass, and his mother finds out Morgz used his mother's credit card. Morgz has also done multiple other challenges that proceeded with rapid growth, such as Spin The Wheel, Strip Fortnite and receiving money after getting an elimination in Fortnite. Morgz now does real-life scripted challenges alongside his family, Morgz Mum Jill, Darren Hudson (Jill's ex), Kiera Bridget (no longer), Martin and Ryan (ItsHaber). Many of his challenges are not supported as previous videos due to lack of over-hyping, over-exaggerating and making the videos obviously fake. But these videos are intended for little kids as the videos are still most of the time supported as Morgz is still growing rapidly. Controversy Sexual Predator for Clickbait Morgz has been exposed multiple times for misleading titles, clickbait, his Shout Out Sunday series that he used to run, and self-promotion in the comments when he was a small creator. In recent months he has, according to subscribers, been disappointing in his content, leading to a decrease in subscriptions per day. A YouTuber known as Kavos has exposed Morgz for making his Mum a 'sexual predator' for clickbait. The video he was referring to had a title called, "MY MUM HAD SEX WITH ME WHEN I WAS 12", which has since changed. Kavos's video even got it to be featured on DramaAlert, exposing Morgz and being good exposure to Kavos. Morgz was also featured in a PewDiePie video, with Felix showing the video with the title of his Mum having "sex" with him at 12. Over-exaggerating Videos Morgz has also been criticized by many other YouTubers such as Kavos, Pyrocynical, ImAllexx, MrBeast, and Keemstar for having bland and unoriginal content, using clickbait to gain views, and using manipulative tactics, seemingly artificially inflate his channel, and screaming too much and over-exaggerating in his videos. In ImAllexx’s video about Morgz, he points out that Morgz is tipping a fake pizza delivery guy in his video “TIPPING PIZZA DELIVERY GUYS FOR EVERY KILL IN FORTNITE” and that even if Morgz was actually giving away money, he’d be able to make it back anyways, “with the f**king mid-roll ads he put in the damn video.”, additionally, the Pizza Delivery guy was Morgan's real-life friend Ryan 'ItsHaber' Haber. ImAllexx also accusing Morgz of using some rather questionable means in order to gain views involving his girlfriend and his mom. He had also been exposed by multiple YouTubers that his videos are not intended towards kids by showing the possibility of sex happening in a thumbnail, which doesn't happen in the video. The acting in Morgz's videos is extremely staged and extremely over-reacted and he does that as a way of manipulation for views on the platform. Copying Viral Video Ideas & MrBeast YouTuber Jimmy Donaldson (MrBeast) was aware of Morgz copycatting him thanks to a Tweet from Chandler Hallow, an affiliate for Jimmy, who uploaded a screenshot comparing Morgz's videos to MrBeast.https://twitter.com/Challow212/status/1129105109395398656 Morgan’s videos appeared to exact copies of MrBeast’s own content, containing challenges such as “I spent 24 hours in slime” and “I put 100 million orbeez in my mom’s backyard,” etc. While Chandler was rather dubious about Morgan copycatting, MrBeast had a measured response to the situation. “Imitation is the sincerest form of flattery,” he wrote of the issue, appearing to take Morgan's stolen video ideas in stride. However, other YouTubers weren’t as nonplussed by Morgz’s videos, with the likes of FaZe Banks calling MrBeast’s response “too nice.” MrBeast went on to claim that it would be “hypocritical” of him to call out Morgan for using his video ideas, claiming that he gets inspiration from other YouTube channels as well. Family Morgan's mother, Jill Hudson, has been in a variety of his videos, featured in almost every recent video currently. Jill has her own YouTube channel called "Morgz Mum". She also has a Twitter @BigJillHudson. Morgan's dad, Darren Hudson, and stepdad, Martin, known as Bald Martin, have also been in a few of Morgan's videos. Darren does not run a YouTube channel just yet but has a Twitterhttps://twitter.com/BigDarrenHudson. Martin does not own a Twitter but is very present in Morgz's videos. Morgan also lives his sibling, Jenson Bell, nicknamed Jed Hudson, known as "Mini Morgz", but however he's not related to Morgan. Everyone in his family seems to be partially deaf, as you can assume from all the shouting. Girlfriend Morgan has met up with multiple girls in the past but was recently dating another YouTuber known as Kiera Bridget. She has done a lot of challenges, pranks, and 'surprising' videos with Morgz. Kiera and Morgan are no longer together but are still really good friends (as Morgan stated in an Instagram story). They announced their breakup on July 30th, 2019 on Instagram and Twitter. As Morgan states on his Instagram story: "It's kind of been obvious but I wanted to share that Kiera and I are no longer dating, but we remain good friends." Morgz had also a short romantic stint with Anastasia Kingsnorth (Floral Princess) but she has since denied that there was ever romance. Morgz is rumoured to be dating tamzintaber, however there is no confirmation between them that this is true. Trivia *Morgz is a Sheffield Wednesday supporter and has been seen wearing the 2018/19 shirt in his recent videos. *Morgz was featured in a Sidemen Sunday video jokingly as a 'disease' in the Sidemen Family Fortune. *Morgz is known to have a "punchable face". It originated from the "Sidemen YouTube Awards 2018" and Morgz was a nominee alongside JMX, Jake Paul, and Logan Paul. Morgz was granted the winner. *He is 6'4. MorgzFest On July 21, 2019, Morgan and his family announced that they will be hosting an annual event called "MorgzFest" that will take place on August 31 and September 1. Pyrocynical was planned to go into MorgzFest but failed, due to the event is been filled with kids.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_IWSQ6qeXqA Some of them have managed to take a picture with Morgz, despite them didn't go into the event. Subscriber Milestones Note the following dates are according to SocialBlade.com the dates may vary by about 1 day, and if you live outside of North America the dates may vary by up to 2 days due to the Time Zone Difference *1 million subscribers: December 18, 2016 *2 million subscribers: June 22, 2017 *3 million subscribers: April 3, 2018 *4 million subscribers: July 29, 2018 *5 million subscribers: August 22, 2018 *6 million subscribers: October 13, 2018 *7 million subscribers: December 19, 2018 *8 million subscribers: February 4, 2019 *9 million subscribers: March 15, 2019 *10 million subscribers: May 30, 2019 *11 million subscribers: December 28, 2019 Video View Milestones *100 million views: January 11, 2017 *200 million views: June 28, 2017 *300 million views: November 4, 2017 *400 million views: April 5, 2018 *500 million views: June 22, 2018 *600 million views: August 7, 2018 *700 million views: September 2, 2018 *800 million views: October 12, 2018 *900 million views: December 3, 2018. *1 billion views: January 5, 2019. *1.1 billion views: February 3, 2019 *1.2 billion views: February 18, 2019 *1.3 billion views; March 16, 2019 *1.4 billion views: April 13, 2019 *1.5 billion views: May 16, 2019 *1.6 billion views: June 8, 2019 *1.7 billion views: July 11, 2019 *1.8 billion views: September 5, 2019 Gallery MorgzAndKiera.jpg|Morgz and his girlfriend Kiera. MorgzGallery1.jpg MorgzGallery2.jpg MorgzGallery3.jpg MorgzGallery4.jpg MorgzGallery5.jpg MorgzGallery6.jpg MorgzGallery7.jpg MorgzGallery8.jpg MorgzGallery9.jpg MorgzGallery10.jpg MorgzGallery11.jpg MorgzGallery12.jpg MorgzGallery13.jpg MorgzGallery14.jpg MorgzGallery15.jpg MorgzGallery16.png MorgzGallery17.png MorgzGallery18.png MorgzGallery19.png MorgzGallery20.png MorgzGallery21.png MorgzGallery22.png MorgzGallery23.png MorgzGallery24.png MorgzGallery25.png MorgzGallery26.png MorgzGallery27.png MorgzGallery28.png|Morgz with Infinite. MorgzGallery29.png|Morgz with Kiera Bridget, Tomo, Infinite, and Jake Paul. MorgzGallery30.png MorgzGallery31.png MorgzGallery32.png MorgzGallery33.png MorgzGallery34.png MorgzGallery35.png MorgzGallery36.png MorgzGallery37.png|Morgz with Ben Phillips MorgzGallery38.png MorgzGallery39.png MorgzGallery40.png References This page was created on November 3, 2017 by Aaaaaaazen Category:Male YouTubers Category:Gaming YouTubers Category:YouTube Vloggers Category:Commentary YouTubers Category:English YouTubers Category:Users that joined in 2014 Category:One Million Subscribers Category:Two Million Subscribers Category:Three Million Subscribers Category:Four Million Subscribers Category:Five Million Subscribers Category:Ten Million Subscribers